Revenge
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: An old enemy returns to seek revenge against Legolas & Aragorn. When the Ranger goes missing on his way to Mirkwood, Legolas seeks him out to devastating results. Can the friends survive an encounter from their past, or will it finally claim their lives?
1. Prologue

**Title:** _ "Revenge"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede is a character of my own invention however. You may use him, but please ask permission to do so first.

**NOTE:** This story takes place after sometime after "_Savior & Destroyer_". This is JUST the Prologue so far.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Legolas! Legolas, please... Please! You must wake, mellon nin! Please!"

The weary prince's eyes opened to lock with the grey ones of the human near him.

"Ara..."

"Shhh... Sidh. It is Estel. Please Legolas, listen. You... You must leave." the human's eyes bored holes into the Elf, shattering the prince's first reaction of response.

"Estel, I..."

"You must! You will die here if you linger."

The sound of a door hinge creaking in protest assaulted their senses as light flooded into the chamber. In stepped a shadowed and cloaked figure, one whom neither friend had seen for years.

"Hello, Finnelmathen."

A shiver of fear spiked through Legolas' mind. He tried to move closer to Aragorn, but found that the metal collar about his neck prevented him from any further movement. The choker was held fast to the stone wall behind him, with but an arm's length of strong chain attached to it, thus allowing the captive to lie down, but not to reach the other end of the cell.

The figure moved his hand to his hood, pushing the fabric away from his head to reveal himself fully. His aged and weathered features contrasted with the memory of the man in the Elf's mind, but he knew him nonetheless. He recognized the human's sneer, the way that the man moved, even how he spoke. Most of all however, Legolas knew the mortal's eyes, his laughing and mocking, yet piercing gaze. He was an old and hated enemy of the two friends...

Tileng Handiri.

"I have waited so very long for you to wake, Elf. Too bad. I had hoped to have some fun with you before this day was through, but it looks like I shall have to wait. I am not quite finished with your Ranger friend here, so I will have to steal him away from you for a time. I do hope you are not too disappointed that I cannot give you my full and undivided attention right away. However," the man smirked as he spoke, "I do not expect your friend to last much longer, at least, not with me heading the interrogation."

Tileng moved toward Aragorn, but a swift kick from the Ranger sent the older man back a step.

"Bring him!" Tileng ordered the group of men behind him.

As the throng surged forward, Aragorn felt the first tendrils of terror rising within him.

"Legolas!" the Ranger cried out as crude hands unchained his neck and forced the man from where he sat.

One of the prince's arms shot out, reaching toward the Ranger with all its might.

"Estel! NO!" Legolas shouted as Aragorn's fingertips just barely grazed those of the Elf.

The Ranger was being pulled out of the cell now, his hand still desperately fighting to reach the prince's own.

"Legolas! LEGOLAS!"

Tileng's laughter filled the space between himself and the Elf.

"ESTEL!" Legolas cried out before turning his piercing and rage filled blue eyes on their captor. "Tileng! Let him go! It is me you want, not him!"

But the man simply laughed, a smirk on his lips. "I will make you watch, Elf. Watch as the Ranger that you hold so dear, your friend, dies by my hand. Then, dear Prince of Mirkwood, I will take the greatest pleasure in killing you myself."

* * *

**REVENGE**

**A "_Lord of the Rings_" Fanfiction  
**

* * *

With a start, Legolas bolted upright in is bed. Aragorn's screams of pain echoed over and over again in his mind as he tried to force himself to reality.

The Ranger had been expected in Mirkwood for nearly a week... yet no word had come. The Elven Prince had sent a letter the day before to Imladris, informing Lord Elrond of his youngest son's late arrival.

Now...

Now such a horrid dream toyed with the Elf's fears for his friend's current safety.

"Ion nin?"

Legolas looked up in surprise and slight fear at the sudden voice, startled and confused.

"A... Ada? What?"

"A nightmare?" Thranduil asked, standing from the chair that he had been sitting in within his son's chamber.

The prince nodded.

"You worry for the human? For Estel?" Thranduil questioned.

Legolas swung his legs over the bedside. His silver night clothes gleamed in the moonlight that was streaming in from the balcony window. As the prince gained his footing, his father handed him a piece of plain parchment. Taking it, Legolas carefully read the words within to himself.

After a few moments, his tortured blue eyes looked up and locked with those of the Elvenking.

"Ha u-pul no..." the younger Elf whispered. {[( It cannot be... )]}

Thranduil said nothing. He simply placed an object in the palm of his son's hand.

As Legolas starred at the small ring in his fingers, tears filled his eyes.

"No..."

The tormented whisper caused the Elvenking to close his eyes in sorrow.

"No... Please no..."

In the archer's palm lay the heirloom of the House of Earendil...

The Ring of Barahir...

Aragorn's ring...

"ESTEL!"

Legolas crashed to his knees on the floor, hugging the precious jewel to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes unhindered now.

Then, in his grief... Legolas knew no more.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Words to Know:**

Ion nin = My son  
Ada = Father

* * *


	2. Thranduil Rides to Battle

**Title:**_ "Revenge"__**  
**_**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
**Category: **Book - _"Lord of the Rings"  
_**Genre: **Angst/Adventure  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede is a character of my own invention however. You may use him, but please ask permission to do so first.  
**NOTE:** This story takes place after "_Savior & Destroyer_". MUST read that story first for this one to make sense.

* * *

_**REVENGE**_

* * *

**Chapter I:  
_Thranduil Rides to Battle_  
**

* * *

"Where was it found?"

Legede sighed, his fingers tapping on the edge of his lord's desk and he stood beside it, allowing the Elvenking to look over the small object which now sat before him. "Five miles from the foot of the mountains, hir nin."

Sighing softly, Thranduil looked up to his captain and closest friend. "He rode out from Imladris and thus one would expect him to travel the Old Forest Road and turn north at the Running River. He should have no business in the mountains. Why then... was his ring found there?"

For a time neither Elf said anything, but then the captain's fingers stopped tapping and he looking on his lord solely. "It is my belief that he did ride out from Imladris and that his every intention was to arrive here in your care as you have described. However... one of my scouts reported that there had been scenes of a camp fire near to the road... and scenes of a struggle as well. How this ring found it's way to the mountains... I do not know. I fear some evil at work here. I fear the Ranger is not in friendly hands."

Thranduil's lithe fingers plucked up the Ring of Barahir as he studied it for a time. "You read the note then... Who found it?"

"I did read the note. Forgive me for prying into something meant for Legolas alone. I am the one who found both note and ring, hir nin."

"Ú-moe edaved. I am correct in assuming you know what it means then?" he asked, his gaze finding Legede once more. ~{[ There is nothing to forgive. ]}~

A moment passed and then the captain nodded. "I do. The Ring of Barahir. I... have seen the Ranger bear it before, when we traveled to Imladris to gather your son. The young man wore it openly." shifting his stance, Legede glanced to the closed doorway, a paranoid fear in his heart that their conversation might be overheard. "I have told none of my suspicions regarding this ring nor of the identity of it's bearer. Secrecy, I think, is best in this case."

Thranduil stood from his desk, pocketing the ring. He had given it to his son earlier in the morning and after Legolas' collapse, felt that keeping it on his own person would be best. If such an object fell into the wrong hands... There were too many dark forces in the world these days that would seek to destroy the human who held the Ring of Barahir.

"A wise choice. I know the man's identity and that of this ring. Legolas confided it to me years ago. If the Ranger is in enemy hands... it would be best if we were to find him first. What say your scouts?"

Bowing to the Elvenking, Legede set a map upon the oak desk and unfurled it, pointing carefully to a small section of the Mountains of Mirkwood. "My scouts have converged here... and here." he indicated the Enchanted River. "I have Elves searching along the river's banks to be on the safe side. However, a contingent is making it's way into the mountains upon my order. They will report by morning what they have found. As far as I can tell, hir nin... the spiders have not been active in that area recently but there have also been no sign of humans in the mountains for a very long time. If it is this man... this... Tileng, as the note reads, he can not hide from our eyes."

"Not in our own realm at least." the Elvenking replied with a slight sigh. He indicated that his captain should follow and the two exited the study together. They walked slowly, speaking for a time about what Legede had seen in the woods that day, though they kept their voices low. Coming upon Legolas' chambers, Thranduil was loath to knock.

"Hir nin... your son will not blame you for the human's disappearance." the white haired Elf whispered, knowing his king's worry.

Blue eyes glanced at the older Elf and for a moment, the Elvenking smiled. "I know. But it does not make the news I bear any better."

* * *

What Thranduil found within the prince's chambers... was not what he expected.

Legolas... was gone.

The bed had been made carefully, the room in pristine order... but the Elvenking knew in his heart that his son had fled the kingdom. Slowly he walked forward, his feet making not a sound as lithe fingers reached down to take a folded note from the coverlet of his son's bed. The prince's weapons were gone, his boots, which had been standing alone in the corner were nowhere to be seen, and his cloak had seemingly vanished from it's peg near the door. In Thranduil's hand was the answer to his fear. The letter seemed quickly written. His son's penmanship was not the best in all of Arda, but it was his written by his hand nevertheless.

"Hir nin?" Legede asked softly standing in the doorway. He too understood what this empty room meant. The prince was gone, balcony open, sheer curtains blowing in the gentle morning breeze.

The Elvenking handed his captain the letter, allowing the Elf to read it for himself. "Find my son, Legede." Thranduil spoke, the command in his voice obvious. "I almost lost him once. My heart tells me that Legolas has made a grave mistake."

For a moment, Legede feared to speak, but if he did not... "The trees whisper, hir nin. Of... danger. Of death in the air to the south." but when the Elvenking remained where he stood, when he did not turn to acknowledge the Silvan Elf's words, the captain bowed low. "I will do all that is in my power to return to you the prince. My patrol shall leave at once."  
Thranduil nodded, though he did not watch his friend depart nor did he make any notion to move as the captain returned the archer's letter to the bed.

How could Legolas be so reckless? How could his son run head-first into danger again? How could...

The Elvenking's blue eyes found his son's letter once more. For a time he stared at the parchment, fear clutching at his heart. But that fear turned to anger... frustration... hatred... as he remembered his son's words on a night so very very long ago.

"_Estel is the hope of Middle-earth, ada... He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor."_

It seemed a lifetime ago really that Thranduil had rushed across the threshold of Imladris to recover Legolas. The prince had been wounded... assaulted in the most vile of ways... his pride and his body shattered. Even now the son of Oropher could see the burning red marks along his son's throat... could hear the pain in his voice... feel the despair and the fear in those blue eyes... could touch those crudely cut golden locks. It had taken years for the prince's hair to return to what it once had been... months for the pain of his wounds to disappear fully.

_"All this time... All this time I thought you to have befriended him simply out of spite or with some point to prove to me, Legolas... Never would I have imagined this friendship to be so dire.  
"Then you understand why I gave up myself? You understand that I had to... I had to draw attention away from him... If he were to die..."  
"I understand."_

But did he understand?  
An immortal Elf risking his life for a mere mortal Man... It was foolish and reckless and was certainly not how he had raised his crowned prince.  
Or was it?  
Friendship was important. Legede had never deserted the Elvenking and they had been friends since the Sindar first came into the Greenwood. His white-haired captain had been the one to speak for the Silvan Elves who met with Oropher... and the captain had pledged his loyalty to Legolas' grandfather not long after. Thranduil developed a deep friendship with his captain... a friendship that he would risk his life for, even if it were really Legede's charge to prevent that from ever happening. The Elvenking could understand why Legolas placed such value on friendship... because he had learned it from Legede too.  
Yet a mortal man was not kin to them... Kin to the Noldor perhaps but not to the Sindar... not to the Silvan.  
Not truly.

_'Yet my own kin deserted us in battle. Do I think myself any better than those stubborn Dwarves who hole up in their mountains on the eve of war? Do I think myself above the station of a King of Men? I am an Elf Lord of the Sindar, a King beneath my own mountain... yet I cling to the old ways and the prejudices of my father. Perhaps... some of the old alliances are not as dead as I had thought.' _ Thranduil thought to himself as he walked out onto his son's abandoned balcony. Looking out at the woods around the palace, hearing the river rushing past not far away, the Elvenking closed his eyes and let himself feel the nature about him. _ 'If Legolas were here, he would tell me what the trees speak... perhaps I have dwelt too long within my Halls.'_ he found himself thinking, blue gaze opening to watch the wind in the leaves. "Perhaps... it is time I ride alongside my soldiers once more."

Turning, Thranduil returned inside the palace, closing up the balcony doors as he went. His robe swayed about his feet as the Elvenking strode swiftly through the halls.

Legede would not be the only one to ride out in search of the prince this day.

* * *

_Ada,_

_Forgive me... I know it is wrong of me to disappear into the early morning light, but I have no other choice. Estel's fate was meant for me. This evil desires vengeance and I will not leave my friend to torment and death. Not when I have gone through so very much to keep him safe. Thus I leave the Elvenking's Halls with a heavy heart, for I do not wish to cause you grief, ada. I fear that I have overheard your conversation with Legede and so I go south into the mountains. I must find, Estel, ada. Please, try to understand._

_Legolas_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Elvish Words To Know:**  
Hir nin = My lord  
Ada = Father

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
- The italicized portions when Thranduil was recalling an earlier conversation with Legolas comes from this story's prequel, _"Savior & Destroyer"_.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil sits there, watching the 2013 Golden Globes. "I can't believe "Skyfall" won for best Original Song! That made me sooooo happy! I really do love that song. In fact, I've been listening to it and other James Bond tunes (I have them all) while I wrote this chapter. Daniel Craig... so gorgeous..."

Glancing to the woman, Legolas sighs, "You are writing very slowly, you know. I think these Globes are distracting you."

She shakes her head, "Nonsense! I can multi-task! Oh! You know... I was hoping that Robert Downey Jr. was hanging out with Mel Gibson at his table cause they were gonna make a movie or something together. BUT it turns out that they were giving Hamsters to Jodi Foster."

"What?" Legolas asks, staring at her as if she's gone mad.

"Hehehe and Robert gave Mel this big kiss on the cheek. It was cute and funny and I love both of them in movies, seriously. "Iron Man" and "Sherlock Holmes" are like in my top 50 movies of all time category."

With a sigh, Legolas hits the mute button on the remote. "Care to explain the Hamsters bit?"

"Something about Jodi wanting a hamster when she was little and so after Robert talked about it, Mel had this silver platter with a plush hamster on it. It was adorable. Makes me happy to see Mel Gibson again... makes me wanna see 'Gringo' even more now." Nil replies, grabbing a bottle of strawberry flavored water.

The prince thinks back for a moment, "So then, what are your top 10 movies of all time? I would ask what all 50 were but... then I might be here all night."

Nil laughs, "Well let's count down, 10 to 1, okay? So at #10 the "Star Trek" movies cause it's too hard to pick just one out of so many, #9 would have to be "Kingdom of Heaven" because Balian is so like if you took yourself, Legolas, and you took Aragorn... and then made one man hehehe, #8 is my favorite musical "The Phantom of the Opera"... mmmm... Raoul..., #7 is a tie because they're both from the same film franchise, between "Goldeneye" and "Skyfall"... not my fault I love James Bond movies so much AND it was "Goldeneye" that got me hooked on Sean Bean, #6 is probably "The Patriot" since it was the movie that made me fall in love with Jason Isaacs, #5 would have to be "Moon Child" because I'm shallow and enjoy hot Japanese musicians FAR too much, #4 of course more Orli with the "Pirates of the Caribbean" trilogy... because it's just not POTC without Will, #3 is easily "JAWS", #2 would have to be the original "Star Wars" trilogy, and obviously #1 is "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy... extended edition. But there are so many more that come in close like "Australia" with Hugh Jackman and David Wenham (course "Van Helsing" has them both and I like it too!) or the first "X-Files" movie or "Hidalgo" with Viggo Mortensen or the "Harry Potter" films and of course the aforementioned "Iron Man" and "Sherlock Holmes". There are just so many good movies!"

"And what of the Hobbit?" Legolas asks with a slight smile.

The woman smirks, "Well... they aren't finished yet soooooooooo eventually it'll go with LOTR at #1 since they really are a huge movie mashup. Can't wait to see you in that Mirkwood armor, caun nin." she replies with a teasing wink, taking a sip of water. "Speaking of LOTR... look at all these updates, Elf-boy."

Legolas raises one eyebrow, "And strangely enough I haven't been tormented that much in any of them. You have my... gratitude... I think."

Nil waves a hand at the remark. "I'm just getting to your torment in this "Revenge" story here. I particularly enjoyed writing the scene between you and Legede in "Triple H". It was cute."

"Some could say it was slash-like." the Elf raises an eyebrow at her.

The woman laughs, "Oh come off it! It was not slashy. Not in the least. He's your friend. You're his friend and liege. Seemed only natural to me. Much better than Aragorn hugging poor Haldir." the prince laughs at this but Nil continues on, "Besides... I wanna 'play' with Estel for a while. He deserves it after nearly getting Paris killed." she glances to the chaise where Paris is STILL recovering from his near freezing experience.

"So he is the object of your torment for a while?"

"I think... maybe..." she replies with a slight nod. "Wow... saying Josh Brolin sounds a lot like saying Josh Groban... ah... Groban... HIS JOSHNESS... Did you know that he has a new album coming out on the 5th of February? It's called "All That Echoes" AND when I get it I'm also going to buy the import of his Japanese single! Oh! And speaking of music... perhaps even cooler... did you know that Yoshiki (who follows me on twitter oddly enough, hehe) composed the theme for the Globes this year? He was there too! Mmm... suits don't suit him, no pun intended. He's too cute for a suit. I wanted to hug'im!"

"Yes... you talked about it all night last night and no, I had not heard that though I realize you do enjoy his piano compositions. Would you rather hug Yoshiki or GACKT?"

Thinking on this for a second, Nil sighs. "Don't make me choose... Yoshiki's closer geographically than GACKT but but but..." she glances to the Nemuri poster on her wall. "But GACKT is just..." she has a dreamy sigh.

"To think my actor has been replaced by a musician..." Legolas says, shaking his head. "And a musician who is 40 at that."

Nil points to her poster. "Does he REALLY look 40?" she sighs again. "His music speaks to my soul... Besides, your actor is now a happy baby daddy. WOOT OF CONGRATS! And... GACKT is still single..." she smirks. "Course then again... HIS JOSHNESS is still single too... yummy."

Laughing softly, Legolas realizes that he'll never get an answer out of her, least ways not a completely honest one... and thus, "So are you sure you will not be tormenting me right now?" the Elf asks.

Nil nods again, "I just don't feel like tormenting you right now. I'm in too good a mood, hehe."

Legolas sighs, "Hannon i-Valar..."


	3. Swift Kills in the Dead of Night

**Title:**_** "Revenge"  
**_**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
**Category: **Book - _"Lord of the Rings"  
_**Genre: **Angst/Adventure  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Legede is a character of my own invention however. You may use him, but please ask permission to do so first.  
**NOTE:** This story takes place after "_Savior & Destroyer_". You MUST read that story first for this one to make sense.

* * *

_**REVENGE**_

* * *

**Chapter II:  
Swift Kills in the Dead of Night**

* * *

Emyn-nu-Fuin... The Mountains of Mirkwood...

Long had it been since Legolas looked upon it's slopes, and never had he seen them in happier days when his kin knew them as the Emyn Duir. The prince had heard stories of these dark mountains as a child. Growing, he had been told of the evils that dwelt within it's crags and tunnels... dark things that should not be forgotten.

Now, standing before it, a part of the prince was filled with fear. Tileng was within these peaks, he knew... and so too was Aragorn. Dropping from his mount, the prince urged the fair creature to return into the folds of the trees and await his return. With the horse gone, Legolas began his ascent on a small passage, nothing more than an old deer trail really, that looked as if it had seen no beast for centuries. The prince stopped for but a moment, bending his bow and stringing it quickly. Then he crept up into those hills, silent as the grave, his weapon at the ready should need arise.

Day grew into night but the keen eyes of Legolas peered through the gloom as he climbed ever higher, leaving the forest floor far below. Wind whipped about him and soon it became apparent that even his skill as an archer would be of no use here. No arrow could fly straight and true in this gale. So once more the prince bent his bow, un-stringing the weapon this time and placing it on his back. His pale hand took from their sheaths one of his white handled knives as he crept through the darkness.

Then he saw it.

In the shadow of the mountains there stood two men, each talking to the other, though no fire burned. Men in the realm of his father were an uncommon sight... men hiding in these evil hills was rarer still. Swiftly... silently... the Elven prince crept upon the two sentinels, the rounds of his eyes wide to take in any light that the stars could spare. Neither mortal heard the archer's approach and they continued on in their conversation just the same.

At least none noticed the Elf until Legolas grabbed one of the guards round the shoulders and chest and held his knife beneath the man's throat. "Move, and I kill him now." the prince spoke quietly, his voice directed at the other on watch. "Where is the Ranger? Speak softly."

The man across from the archer smirked, one hand resting on his sword. "Lose someone have ya? Guess it's a good thing we picked up a stray today, ay?" When Legolas made no move nor sound, the human continued. "He's in the cave yonder. Doubtful you'll make it far enough in. I don't think even an Elf could storm this place."

A flash of light in the prince's eyes was all the warning given before his blade sliced through the throat of the man he held and his lithe body was spinning toward the other. The human brought his sword to bear but it was not enough, as one precise downward cross slash opened the man's chest and he tumbled to the dusty ground, same as the other. Legolas spun his knife, flinging blood from the blade before stepping toward the entrance to a cavern of sorts. Far back in it's reaches he could see light... a torch it seemed and thus, leaving the two dead sentinels where they lay, he picked his way forward carefully, crouching in the shadow. He drew his other blade, fearing that the need to use it would be soon upon him. But no one came from within the cavern, no person dared show their face, though if the occupants within knew that battle was soon to be upon them, the prince could not say.

Inch by inch, Legolas moved further into the mountain. The light in the back of the cavern now fell upon him and not for the first time did he sense a feeling of dread in his heart. How many men was he to face? How many would die upon his blade tonight? None of these men were innocent if they worked for Tileng. None of them deserved the Elf's mercy.

Then Legolas stopped, holding his breath in silence as the sound of feet crept into his ears. They were coming closer, two... no three of them. The light shifted as shadows flickered across the cavern walls and every muscle in the prince's body coiled itself to spring.

"You're having too good a time with'im." one voice spoke as the three rounded a bend in the cavern. "Suppose that Elf won't show, ay? What then?"

The archer could hear the smirk in the man's words even before that voice sounded. "He will. That princeling filth will show himself. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah but we're playin' with fire 'ere, Tileng." came the voice of the third man. "Yer stirrin' up these here woodland Elves. Their king ain't likely to take kindly to..."

"I know what I'm doing." their leader spoke darkly. "I could care less about the Elves. I'm only after one of their ilk anyway."

Legolas could see them now, though he was still shrouded by shadow. The two who walked behind were older than he had placed them from their words... and not from the same part of the world as Tileng, which was obvious enough by the accent of their tongues. But it was the man in front that garnered the prince's full attention... his full ire...

Tileng Handiri...

Rage boiled in the son of Thranduil's veins. His hands clenched the hilts of his knives tightly, knuckles white in anger. Every instinct in Legolas screamed at him to flee, that here was the source of his greatest pain. But the prince's heart bid him go on.

As Legolas readied himself, Tileng held up a hand, stopping where he stood. Both of his companions fell silent as their leader drew a sword from his side.

Not just any sword either...

Strider's sword... Estel's sword...

"I don't hear the guards ahead." Handiri spoke softly, his eyes glancing about the cavern and the rocks. Fearing an ambush, the man walked backward a few paces. "You two, go ahead and see if the way is clear."

Panic gripped Legolas for a moment, for if the men moved another ten paces ahead, they would surely see him. Which meant that he had to go through these two first...

But the prince had not the time to ponder his next course of action for already the two were walking forward, their own weapons, one a sword and the other an axe, drawn from their belts. The archer sprang then, launching himself at the first, the sword wielder, and gutting him where he stood before ere he realized it. A pivot on one heel brought both of his knives, crossed together, over his head in time to block a downward axe strike aimed for his skull. Legolas kicked out then, slamming his soft booted heel against the inside of the man's left knee, sending him to the ground. There was one swift movement as the prince's arms flexed and pulled his blades apart. Caught between the two knives, the human's head rolled clean from his shoulders not a second later. Blue eyes, glinting in the light of the torch, found Tileng then, the human standing there... smirking... just twenty, maybe thirty paces away.

"Always did think you looked better in blood. Too bad it isn't your own... yet." Handiri spoke, that smirk remaining at his lips.

Unlike the guards he had felled so far however, the prince knew his adversary was a seasoned warrior. To take him on in this small space, on his own ground, could easily be a mistake on his part. Knives held before him in a readied stance, the archer kept his gaze fixed on his target.

"Return the Ranger." Legolas spoke, twirling his knives within his hands, blooding sliding from their sharpened tips effortlessly. "He is not the one you seek."

Tileng laughed, "True enough, Elf. I seek you. To finish what I started. But your Ranger friend... his screams amuse me." the man let Estel's sword tap against the stone ground. "Does it hurt? Knowing you're the cause of his pain?"

"I am the cause of nothing." Legolas hissed, walking forward slowly, his body tense. "It is your hand that hurts him. Your hand that hurt me long ago. I have done nothing but try to save a friend... and flee from your tainted grasp." again he twirled his knives, blue gaze looking for an opening... for the best place to strike.

Aragorn was in the cavern somewhere beyond this man... If only...

Handiri raised his stolen sword, "Then have at me, Elf. If you delay too long, my men will think something amiss and come looking." he smirked, his dark gaze piercing in the low light.

There was nothing to be done and the prince knew this. Quickly he sprang, spinning his body to add strength and momentum to the side swipe of his knives. They rang out in a clash, both blades catching Tileng's sword. But Legolas did not stop there as his arms pressed, sending the sword out to the human's side, the long blade's tip pointed overhead to the cavern ceiling. A split second passed as the knife in the prince's right wrist turned, blade toward the ground, before pulling the weapon back in front intending an upward slash from hip to shoulder across the exposed chest of his foe; his other knife poised at the ready near his head should need for a downward blow or defense present itself.

But something happened then that the son of Thranduil had not foreseen. A prick at his neck, a soft whistle of air just before, and the knives fell from Legolas' hands, his fingers, his arms, free of all feeling. His body went numb, never able to carry out the final death blow against Tileng as the Elf crashed to the cavern floor.

Laughter assaulted his ears and soon Tileng was kneeling next to him, a mocking smile on his face. The human took in the prince's collapsed form, the body flat against the cavern floor, the head propped slightly up against the wall of the cave, and the arms that lay limps at his sides... but it was those blue eyes that glared up at him, understanding... seeing... and the fear in the depths of those eyes... yes. That fear is what Handiri had so desperately wanted to behold once more. A man appeared from down the tunnel with a small blowpipe, obviously he was the wielder of the instrument that had felled the prince. Tileng then reached out, taking Legolas' chin in hand and forcing the Elf to stare up at him.

"You're mine now... to do with as I please. Hope you enjoy your stay." he laughed once more, issuing an order for his men to pick up the paralyzed Elf and to take him... 'to see his friend'.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Elvish Words To Know:**

NA

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- Tileng is obviously going to look much older than he did in "Savior & Destroyer" but I won't have Legolas really dwell on that JUST yet.

- I know a blowpipe is a blowgun but calling it a blowgun sounded stupid since they have no guns... but they do have pipes!

- The accent of the first guard to speak is actually an Australian accent. In fact, when writing the dialogue, I kept hearing David Wenham in my head when he played Fletcher in "Australia" so that's what I went with. Most of the men in Tileng's gang have a similar accent as well, though Tileng himself does not.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil sighs happily, standing back, hammer in hand, admiring her handiwork. "There... I knew my room felt naked without these little guys."

"Oh yes because a poster of Heath Ledger's The Joker from "The Dark Knight", a poster of GACKT with two guns drawn, a poster of GACKT in a kimono with a katana, a poster of small biographies of all the character in "The Lord of the Rings", a poster of a shirtless Balian of Ibelin from "Kingdom of Heaven", a poster of Will Turner from "Pirates of the Caribbean", a poster of Josh Groban from his "Awake" tour, a poster of Legolas in Helm's Deep armor, a movie poster for "JAWS", a sheathed katana, a panda banboo wallscroll calender, and a poster of, creepily enough myself and Helen from "Troy" are not enough to un-naked your walls?" Paris asks with a raised eyebrow.

Nil shrugs, "Yeah but... something just felt wrong. These little buggers make it right." she pats the White Handled Twin Fighting Knives of Legolas. "Plus I like the symbol of the family of Oropher right there too. Very very nice."

Legolas walks by, looks at the knives, then tilts his head. "Nil... did you steal my..."

"Nooooo these are MINE! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUS!" she giggles.

The Elf sighs, rolling his eyes. "Why did I even bother to ask?"


End file.
